Kagerou Days
by Nate-Awesome-Kirkland
Summary: En el quince de agosto, a las doce y media de la tarde. El clima era extremadamente agradable. Song-fic. 2795. UA


**KHR! no me pertenece es de Akira amano-sama.**

* * *

****Nate: Buenas! Minna-san he vuelto de mi reposo -o casi muerte, porque casi me muero, de verdad-

Nero: Nate-san, no deberia estar estudiando?

Nate:Shhh! no llames al estudio...

Nero:Como usted diga...

* * *

Aclaraciones:

―Hablan los personajes.

_Pensamientos, explicaciones de tsuna._

**Partes de la cancion**

* * *

**El 15 de agosto, 12:30 de la tarde. El clima era extremadamente agradable.**

* * *

El castaño corrió rápidamente, pronto se podría ver con aquella ojimiel que tanto le gustaba. Habían quedado en que seria algo como una salida de amigos, pero nada aseguraba que este podría ser el comienzo de su relación –Por haber–.

Miro a lo lejos hasta encontrarse con la figura de la de cabello dorado sentada en una de los columpios, sosteniendo a un gato sobre sus piernas y acariciándolo con cariño.

―Lamento llegar tarde, kyoko-chan―Dijo el castaño entre jadeos, sosteniéndose sobre su rodillas―, ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

―No, para nada―La chica sonrió y tsuna decidió sentarse en el columpio de al lado, no es como si hubieran hecho un horario de adonde irían, de todos modos―.

Duraron varios minutos hablando de cosas sin sentido y luego decidieron caminar, se levantaron y empezaron a caminar por la calles de Namimori. Kyoko dijo algo que tomo por sorpresa a tsuna:

―Tsuna-kun, sabes? Odio este tipo de veranos―La voz de Kyoko le pareció un poco monótona, el gato se escapo y corrió al medio de la via, siendo seguido por Kyoko corriendo.

El castaño observo como el semáforo cambiaba a un deslumbrante rojo, de repente un camión apareció y se golpeo a Kyoko haciendo que la sangre saliera disparada del cuerpo de la ojimiel, tsuna se balanceo antes de caer al suelo con una mano en la boca para evitar vomitar. El olor de la sangre estaba asfixiándolo.

―**Todo esto es verdad…**

El castaño levanto la mirada y se encontró con un peli azul de curioso peinado quien no dejaba de reír, luego de eso el castaño escucho el sonido de un grillo y cayo desmayado.

* * *

**Desperté en mi cama con el sonido del reloj.**

**¿Qué hora es?**

* * *

El castaño se levanto sudado y preocupado, la cabeza le dolía, recordaba el sonido de un grillo que le resultaba molesto. Miro al reloj en la pared, era medianoche, así que se dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

* * *

El castaño corrió rápidamente, pronto se podría ver con aquella ojimiel que tanto le gustaba. Habían quedado en que seria algo como una salida de amigos, pero nada aseguraba que este podría ser el comienzo de su relación –Por haber–.

Miro a lo lejos hasta encontrarse con la figura de la de cabello dorado sentada en una de los columpios, sosteniendo a un gato sobre sus piernas y acariciándolo con cariño.

―Lamento llegar tarde, kyoko-chan―Dijo el castaño entre jadeos, sosteniéndose sobre su rodillas―, ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

―No, para nada―La chica sonrió y tsuna decidió sentarse en el columpio de al lado, no es como si hubieran hecho un horario de adonde irían, de todos modos―.

Duraron varios minutos hablando de cosas sin sentido y luego decidieron caminar, se levantaron y empezaron a caminar por la calles de Namimori.

―Es extraño…―La peli dorada observo al castaño, quien tenía una rara expresión.

― ¿Qué es, Tsuna-kun?

_Ayer tuve un sueño en el que caminábamos por este mismo parque._

―Nada, Kyoko-chan―Dijo, luego el gato se escapo de las manos de Kyoko y el castaño rápidamente tomo la mano de la ojimiel―, ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa ahora?

―Uh? No hay problema, Tsuna-kun.

Al seguir caminando, tsuna soltó a Kyoko y todas las personas de alrededor abrieron sus bocas y señalaron arriba. Tsuna miro arriba y vio como un poste de hierro caía y atravesaba el cuerpo de Kyoko, tsuna trato de acercarse, pero el peli azul que había salido en su sueño lo empujo al suelo.

―Esta es la verdad, Tsunayoshi-kun―Exclamo riendo. Mientras de nuevo el castaño perdía el conocimiento observando la sonrisa de Kyoko.

* * *

_Esto nunca se detendrá:_

_- A la mañana siguiente trate de alejarme de aquella calle y aquel parque. Pero, en las escaleras que íbamos te soltaste de mi mano y caíste escaleras abajo, mientras aquel chico no paraba de reír._

_Incontables veces, aquel chico me ha hecho desmayar con su risa._

_Este ciclo se ha repetido ya por décadas, me di cuenta de eso hace mucho._

_Esta clase de historia solo debe tener un final, la clave soy yo._

* * *

Antes de que Kyoko corriera al medio de la vía, tsuna la empujo y fue el quien corrió siguiendo al gato. Siendo golpeado por el camión el.

―_Te lo mereces!_

Miro del otro lado de la callo llorar al chico peli azul y luego con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban miro a Kyoko, quien sorprendentemente estaba acompañada de una chica con una expresión monótona, quien se parecía al peli azul.

* * *

**El 14 de agosto, a medianoche. Una chica se levanto de su cama.**

―De nuevo falle, también…―Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos acunando a su gato, mientras la chica del parche reía.

* * *

Nate: ¿Como quedo el final?

**¿Review?**


End file.
